Consumers can experience a range of problems when interacting with automated teller machines (ATMs), kiosks, vending machines, self-checkout machines, and other self-service machines. For example, checks or cash may jam, cash or tickets may be misdispensed, cards may be “eaten,” vending machine items may be “stuck,” grocery or retail items may fail to scan, the consumer may input amounts incorrectly, and receipts or statements may fail to print. In each of these cases, the consumer is typically left with few options to address the problem. On one hand, if the consumer calls a general customer service help line, the consumer often has a long wait time and has difficulty being connected with the appropriate customer service representative. On the other hand, if the consumer travels to the nearest banking center, retail store, or other business associated with the self-service machine, the consumer's problem sometimes cannot be resolved by the staff on site. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses for responding to problems associated with self-service machines that overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.